¿A qué le tienes miedo?
by Gato bicolor
Summary: A veces las fobias nos abruman y atormentan, ¿cómo las manejan Inuyasha y Kagome? #Drabbles sin conexión entre sí.
1. Acrofobia

"**¿A qué le tienes miedo?"**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Acrofobia**

Cerró los párpados con fuerza. Se aferró fuertemente al haori rojo de su acompañante, el cual masculló por lo bajo ante el tacto de sus finos dedos. Sus manos temblaron al emplear fuerza e Inuyasha, rendido ante su silencioso pedido, se detuvo durante unos instantes sobre un árbol.

― ¿Y a ti que rayos te sucede?-gruñó el hanyô. Kagome rodó los ojos y se bajó de la espalda del joven lentamente, para luego sentarse en la rama sobre la que se encontraban y abrazarse a sí misma. Suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez, algo cansada y avergonzada.

―Es sólo que…hace tiempo que no viajaba en tu espalda. Ya sabes.-vaciló durante unos momentos. Inuyasha la miró atento, y al ver el nerviosismo en la chica aplacó su enfado un poco, preocupado por ella.-...la altura.-

El medio-demonio casi se va de espaldas al escucharla quejarse por algo tan estúpido como ello, pero al verla tan asustada se sentó a su lado y la atrajo hacia sí con un poco delicado tirón. La envolvió entre sus brazos y la meció como si de un bebé se tratase. La fragilidad de la muchacha lo abrumaba y le enternecía, pero también le causaba tristeza. ¿Qué sucedería cuando ella fuese una anciana, y llegara el momento de su muerte?

― ¡Feh! Tonta…-murmulló.-sabes que no te dejaría caer de mi espalda.

Kagome sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza.

―Lo sé.

Y juntos observaron el atardecer.


	2. Brontofobia

"**¿A qué le tienes miedo?"**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Brontofobia.**

Se acurrucó en su lugar casi de manera imperceptible mientras observaba la lluvia caer de manera estrepitosa en el exterior. Su corazón se estrujó de dolor y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

―_Estúpida debilidad humana. Estúpida luna nueva_.

Gruñó y se masajeó las sienes con los dedos, y entonces, sin previo aviso, el cielo se iluminó y se oyó un trueno. Su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar el primero de la noche y observó a su compañera, que dormía plácidamente en el futón al centro de la habitación.

― _¿Cómo rayos puede dormir tan tranquilamente? Maldita perra del demonio…_

Pero no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido de tenerla a su lado. ¿Quién en su época querría a un hanyô como él? Nadie. Ella era una sacerdotisa, un ser puro que no debía ser corrompido por un sucio medio-demonio como él. Pero a pesar de ello, a pesar de los comentarios de la gente y de sus desprecios, ella permaneció con él.

Guardó el secreto de la luna nueva y lo acompañó siempre.

Aunque él no era más que un maldito egoísta indeciso. La amaba como a nadie en el mundo, pero era demasiado orgulloso y dudaba que sus sentimientos salieran de su mente. Lo más probable era que se los llevara consigo a la tumba, lo cual era deprimente.

Volvió su vista a la ventana. Otro trueno lo alejó de sus tristes pensamientos rápidamente y frunció el seño.

―_No podré dormir. Estúpida tormenta eléctrica. Estúpidos truenos._

Volvió a insultar mentalmente y no se percató del despertar de Kagome hasta que sintió sus pequeños brazos envolver su cuello en un tierno y protector abrazo.

― ¿Estás bien?

Asintió con la cabeza. Ella sonrió de lado.

―No te preocupes. Estoy contigo.

Ahora fue él quien sonrió.


	3. Emetofobia

"**¿A qué le tienes miedo?"**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Emetofobia**

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se inclinó sobre sus rodillas, devolviendo todo lo que estaba dentro de su estómago. ¿Algo peor? Ah, sí. Inuyasha la estaba mirando.

Él le acariciaba la espalda y le sostenía el cabello con una delicadeza poco común. Le puso un paño mojado en el cuello y le besó la nuca mientras ella seguía convulsionando y vomitando. ¡Qué vergüenza!

En cuanto terminó Inuyasha le acercó un pañuelo y ella lo aceptó gustosa. Tenía los ojos aguados y el hanyô le plantó un pequeño y casi imperceptible beso en la coronilla.

―Perdón…-murmuró ella.

―¿De qué te disculpas, tonta?-preguntó él, burlón.

―Oye…-lo observó. Inuyasha tenía una mirada de profundo amor y devoción. Ternura y comprensión. No asco, como esperaba. Él le acarició el cabello y le sonrió de lado. ―Hoy estás más cariñoso de lo habitual.

―Es que voy a ser padre.-Kagome se quedó estupefacta y el rió de buena gana.-lo lamento. Sé que estabas en tus días fértiles, pero ese día insistías mucho y no pude negarme.-Ella hizo una mueca.-Te amo.

Esbozó una sonrisa. Le dio un beso en la barbilla y siguió sonriendo. Como estúpida, sin más.

―Creo que empieza a gustarme el Inuyasha sensiblero de una noche al mes.

El hanyô gruñó gustoso y acarició su vientre, ahora plano, imaginando un futuro con su compañera y un cachorro de ambos.

―Pero también empieza a darme miedo. En serio, estoy acostumbrada al Inuyasha idiota y tosco.-El frunció el ceño. ―Tonto. Yo también te amo.


	4. Eisoptrofobia

"**¿A qué le tienes miedo?" **

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Eisoptrofobia**

Tomó el delicado y pequeño objeto reluciente entre sus manos y, temblando de pavor, lo llevó frente a su rostro y cerró los ojos.

Las lágrimas surcaron rápidamente sus mejillas y se sintió una cobarde estúpida. Es decir, ¿quién rayos le podía tener fobia a un simple espejo? Era ridículo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Aún así, la hacía sentir imbécil.

Lo memorizó con sus dedos. Recorrió el diseño de su marco y se sintió mal, ya que Inuyasha se lo había dado y ella, como si fuese una malagradecida, ni siquiera se atrevió a tocarlo.

Hasta ahora.

Por supuesto, el hanyô no estaba ni enterado de su pequeño problema fóbico. Lo más probable para ella era que, irremediablemente, el medio-demonio no hiciese más burlarse.

― ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?-la voz burlona de Inuyasha la sorprendió y cayó de espaldas al suelo de la cabaña que compartían. Lo observó y el levantó una ceja, entre sorprendido y curioso.

―Yo…-jugueteó con sus dedos.-lo lamento, Inuyasha. No creó poder usar tu regalo.-sollozó.-soy una estúpida.

Acarició su abultada barriga de cinco meses de embarazo y sollozó aún más fuerte, haciendo que las delicadas orejas del hanyô doliesen. Ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos.

―No seas boba, como si yo no tuviese miedos estúpidos.

Lo miró incrédula. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? Lo sabía. Sabía que haría eso.

―Yo, por ejemplo.-se señaló a sí mismo con el pulgar derecho.-le tengo miedo a los truenos. ¿Y qué?-sonrió. Fue ella quien le enseñó todo ello. Era extraño explicárselo.-Hay razones para todo, Kagome. Y yo estoy aquí para decirte que te ves hermosa y no hay necesidad de que uses un estúpido espejo, ¿sí?-se acercó y le secó las lágrimas con brusquedad pero cuidando no dañarla. ―Y no esperes que vuelva a decir algo tan cursi otra vez en mi vida.

Ella rió.


	5. Hadefobia

"**¿A qué le tienes miedo?"**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Hadefobia**

Inuyasha observó a la pequeña bebé entre sus brazos. El pequeño bultito se removía y gimoteaba levemente. Él, por su parte, sonreía encantado. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, e hizo su mejor intento por ocultarla.

La acunó en sus brazos y le acarició el rostro.

―Gracias, Kagome.

La joven se encontraba recostada en un futón, sudando a mares y respirando agitadamente. Tenía un aspecto casi famélico, pero también sonreía. Levantó una mano y ahuecó su mejilla en su palma. Inuyasha, en respuesta, la tomó y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, sin dejar de mirar a su hija.

―Las protegeré.-dijo, intentando auto convencerse de que, a su lado, nada les sucedería.

―Lo sé.-respondió Kagome.

Inuyasha observó a su esposa. A la mujer que más amaba en este mundo. A veces, le impresionaba lo mucho que confiaba en él.

Sí, estar solo durante toda su vida había sido un infierno. Había tenido hambre, frío y miedo. Mucho miedo. Cada vez que pensaba en lo que había vivido, le daba pavor. Y ahora, le daba miedo que su familia fuese rechazada por su culpa. Que los obligaran a vivir el infierno que él había tenido que pasar…era lo que más le aterraba.

Entonces se hizo a sí mismo una promesa: Proteger a Kagome y a su cachorra de todas cosas, sobre todo de su infierno personal.


End file.
